nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Saget
|birth_place = Philadelphia|Pennsylvania, U.S. |other_names = |occupation = Actor Comedian Filmmaker Television host |years_active = 1977–present |website = |spouse = Sherri Kramer (1982–1997) (divorced) 3 children }} Robert Lane "Bob" Saget (born May 17, 1956) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, and television host. Although he is best known for his past roles in the family-oriented shows Full House and America's Funniest Home Videos, Saget is known outside of television for his starkly blue comedy. Early life and career Saget was born in Philadelphia. His father, Benjamin, was a supermarket executive, and his mother, Rosalyn, was a hospital administrator. Saget lived in Norfolk, Virginia, and Encino, California, before moving back to Philadelphia and graduating from Abington Senior High School. Saget originally intended to become a doctor, but his Honors English teacher, Elaine Zimmerman, saw his creative potential and urged him to seek a career in films. He attended Temple University's film school, where he created Through Adam's Eyes, a black-and-white film about a boy who received reconstructive facial surgery, and was honored with an award of merit in the Student Academy Awards. He graduated with a B.A. in 1978. Saget intended to take graduate courses at the University of Southern California but quit a few days later. Saget describes himself at the time in an article by Glenn Esterly in the 1990 Saturday Evening Post: "I was a cocky, overweight twenty-two-year-old. Then I had a gangrenous appendix taken out, almost died, and I got over being cocky or overweight." Saget talked about his burst appendix on Anytime with Bob Kushell, saying that it happened on the Fourth of July, at the UCLASS Medical Center and that they at first just iced the area for seven hours before taking it out and finding that it had become gangrenous. Saget started performing stand-up comedy and did a number of national tours. Later, in 1987, he became the co-host of The Morning Program—an attempt by CBS to take a different direction with morning television—for which he also wrote and produced content. Full House and America's Funniest Home Videos Soon after, Saget was cast as Danny Tanner in Full House, which became a huge success through family viewers and landed in the Nielsen ratings's Top 30 from the third season onward. In 1989, Saget was cast as the host of America's Funniest Home Videos, which also became a success. During the early 1990s, Saget was quite busy with his career, doing both Full House and AFV simultaneously. Continued career Saget was also host of NBC's game show 1 vs. 100, which debuted October 13, 2006, and the uncredited narrator of the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, which premiered on September 19, 2005. His HBO comedy special, That Ain't Right, came out on DVD on August 28, 2007. It is dedicated to his father, Ben Saget, who died on January 30, 2007, due to complications from congestive heart failure. He was 89. He has had recurring roles in HBO's Entourage playing a parody of himself. Saget appeared in the Broadway musical "The Drowsy Chaperone" for a limited four-month engagement. He played "Man in Chair" while Jonathon Crombie, who normally played the character on Broadway, was with the national tour of the musical. On January 4, 2008, Saget's caricature was unveiled at Sardi's Restaurant. On August 17, 2008, Saget was roasted by Comedy Central in a special, titled The Comedy Central Roast of Bob Saget. In April 2009, he debuted in a new sitcom along with his co-star Cynthia Stevenson on ABC called Surviving Suburbia. It lasted only one season. Other works Saget directed the 1996 ABC television movie For Hope, which was inspired by the life story of his sister, Gay Saget, who died from scleroderma three years earlier. Saget is currently a board member of the Scleroderma Research Foundation. His scleroderma efforts have further benefited such celebrities as Scary Movie star, Regina Hall. “When my mom was diagnosed, I didn’t know much about the condition. But Dana Delaney, who is an actress and now a friend of mine, put me in touch with Bob Saget. Bob had made a television movie about scleroderma years ago because his sister had died from it. That was back when they didn’t even know what it was. Anyway, Bob had a group called the Scleroderma Research Foundation, so I donated to that and my mother even went to the doctor Bob had suggested, who happened to be over at Johns Hopkins." In 1998, Saget played a coke-head in the stoner-comedy classic Half Baked. In 2006, Jamie Kennedy released a rap song and music video entitled Rollin' with Saget, which featured Saget and is on his website. Saget wrote, directed, and starred in Farce of the Penguins, a parody of 2005's March of the Penguins, which was released direct-to-DVD, in January 2007. Television and filmography External links *Official website * * *Regina Hall Interview "Regina Hall Issue", ABILITY Magazine, April/May 2010 Category:Live Actor Category:About This Star: Full House